Arcane
Arcane Power is the flow of energy permeating all things. It's the force binding your atoms, it's the fury of the elements; it destroys and it creates. A science for some, an art for others, Arcane energy permeates all things. Characters who use Arcane Power are able to tap into this energy in order to rearrange matter itself. Some specialize in conjuring great destructive forces, like fireballs or lightning bolts; others use it to restitch the severed flesh of their companions. It has been heard of people who harness the immense power of blood in order to fuel their spell; and in some remote lands, rumor has it that corpses are animated by malicious spellcasters, who control them like puppets. Your character may have studied it for a long time, but it might also be an innate power that comes to you as easy as stretching your arms. It might also be something that you merely use to help you fight, the energy propelling your arrows as they crackle with imbued lightning. Terry Pratchett once wrote: Scientists have calculated that the chances of something so patently absurd actually existing are millions to one. But magicians have calculated that million-to-one chances crop up nine times out of ten __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Arcane as its main Power Source, pick 3 moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick 2 moves instead. Any character with Arcane as a Power Source gets Spellsource for free. Spellsource ---- You have mastered several spells. Maybe you've inscribed them in your spellbook, or maybe you have already memorised them. Perhaps you already knew them from the day you were born. You start out with three first level spells in your spellsource as well as the cantrips. Whenever you gain a level, you add a new spell of your level or lower to your spellsource. Describe what your spellsource is. If your bloodline has been tainted by the influence of a deity or creature, you may have distinct features that betray your heritage (dragon scales from dragon influence, watery eyes from a Water Elemental...). Prepare Spells ---- When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) in quiet contemplation of your spellsource, you: *Lose any spells you already have prepared *Prepare new spells of your choice from your spellsource whose total levels don’t exceed your own level+1. *Prepare your cantrips which never count against your limit. Cast a Spell ---- Requires: Prepare Spells When you release a spell you’ve prepared, roll+Int. On a 10+, the spell is successfully cast and you do not forget the spell—you may cast it again later. On a 7-9, the spell is cast, but choose one: *You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. *The spell disturbs the fabric of reality as it is cast: take -1 ongoing to cast a spell until the next time you. *After it is cast, the spell is forgotten. You cannot cast the spell again until you prepare spells. Note that maintaining spells with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to cast a spell. Spell Defense ---- You may end any ongoing spell immediately and use the energy of its dissipation to deflect an oncoming attack. The spell ends and you subtract its level from the damage done to you. Ritual ---- When you draw on a place of power to create a magical effect, tell the GM what you’re trying to achieve. Ritual effects are always possible, but the GM will give you one to four of the following conditions: *It’s going to take days/weeks/months *First you must ____ *You’ll need help from ____ *It will require a lot of money *The best you can do is a lesser version, unreliable and limited *You and your allies will risk danger from ____ *You’ll have to disenchant ____ to do it Arcane Art ---- When you weave a performance into a basic spell, choose an ally and an effect: * Heal 1d8 damage * +1d4 forward to damage * Their mind is shaken clear of one enchantment * The next time someone successfully assists the target with aid, they get +2 instead of +1 Then roll+Cha. *On a 10+, the ally gets the selected effect. *On a 7-9, your spell still works, but you draw unwanted attention or your magic reverberates to other targets affecting them as well, GM’s choice. Advanced Moves If you have Arcane as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Master Moves If you have Arcane as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Category:Power Source Category:Moves